general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
World After Death/Issue 5
"What do you mean 'dead'?" Luis asked. Trevor sighed. "Guess you guys didn't hear. Miami fell about a week ago bunch of the undead just started swarming the place. The Army panicked started shelling the place with napalm. God damn it was terrible. Me and my buddy Alex were some of the few that made it out we saw so many people... just god it was terrible." Lindsey began to cry again. "My fiancee, Daniel was in the city I thought he'd be safe." "Shit, I'm sorry to hear that I really am." "Is there a Daniel at your camp?" Lindsey questioned. "No I'm sorry, like I said very few people made it out of that hell." She continued to cry. "Seems like you people have been though a lot I can assure you it's safe at our camp." "How safe?" Luis asked. "Hell of a lot safer than being on the road I promise. there's no fence or anything but it's an open space lots of trees and a lake for fish, it's right outside of Miami." "How the hell is that a good thing?" Vince asked. "Well, Miami is a gold mine now it's dangerous but if you're careful it gives big rewards it's where we get most of our supplies. Sometimes we like to venture a little father though that's what me a Robert were doing when we found you guys." "So you got a system and it works?" Vince asked. "That's right." "Sounds too good to be true," Rachel remarked. "I know but trust me it is," Trevor responded. "I'll believe it when I see it," Luis said. "Well, believe it because here we are," Trevor responded. ---- They all got out of the truck it looked just as Trevor had described it. "Damn, this place looks great," said Luis. "Believe it now, Luis?" Trevor asked. "Well, shit I guess I do." "Trevor, you're back!" A young slender woman with long brown hair yelled she hugged Trevor tightly. "Ow, ow! Watch it I'm still sore. Believe me I love your hugs but my back hurts took a bit of a tumble earlier" Trevor said. She laughed. "I'm sorry but I haven't seen you for almost two days now, we got worried." "We had some delays, Shelby don't worry I kept an eye on him." "Thanks, Robert and where are my manners? It's nice to meet you all, I'm Shelby." "Likewise I'm Vince this is my daughter Rachel and that's Lindsey and Luis." "Hello," Lindsey said still wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, are you okay?" Shelby asked. "Oh, I'm fine, hon don't worry about me," Lindsey responded. "Shelby, do you think you and Trevor can unload the truck? I want to give our new people the grand tour." "Sure, Robert we'll get right on it." "Thank you. Everyone else follow me." Robert walked the group though the camp. "The lake over there isn't the cleanest but it works and once you get the water boiled it's all good." That's actually my boy, Brad down there fishing." Robert pointed to a young man in an Army green shirt. Just then a woman approached she was slightly overweight and had long brown hair and was about in her early 50's. "Well, looks who's back," she called in a southern accent. "Guys, this is Tina, she's basically the reason we're all still alive." "Oh, Robert you charmer I just cook the fish that his boy catches an old woman like me ain't too good in a fight. Speaking of witch looks like I gotta make extra tonight." "I hope we're no trouble," Vince said. "Not at all, hon I love cooking, helps keep the mind off all this crap going on. Aw, is this your little girl, what's your name, honey?" "R-Rachel." "What a pretty name, well Rachel you see that girl over there?" She pointed to a young blonde girl around 15 or 16 with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail, she was reading a book. "Her name is Emily you should go say hi." Rachel looked to her father. "Can I, dad?" "Sure, honey go on," Vince responded with a smile. Rachel eagerly ran to Emily who didn't even notice Rachel. "Hi, Emily" Rachel said. "Huh? Oh, hi you're one of the new people," Emily said. "Yeah, I'm Rachel. Are you okay you seem sad?" "I'm fine I'm just worried my big brother, Aaron is in the city with that clown, Alex it's his first time going there I hope he doesn't get hurt." "Oh, I'm sure he'll be okay. If he's as brave as my daddy he'll be okay." Emily smiled. "Thanks, Rachel." "Where's your dad?" Rachel asked. Emily looked down into her book. "My dad is dead," she said bitterly. The others continued the tour. "This is basically it you get a nice view of the city from here. " "Damn, not a bad view guess there is still beauty in all this shit," Luis remarked. "Shit, going soft, Luis?" Vince asked jokingly. "In your dreams, Vinney," Luis responded. "Ah, the new comers," a deeper voice boomed the group was greeted by an older black man roughly in his mid 60's he had short gray hair and a grizzled beard. "Always nice to have new people around here. Names Micheal Hood, but call me Mike." He grasped hands with Vince for an old man he had a good grip. "Good to meet ya, Mike I'm Vince this is Lindsey and Luis." "Mike, here was a medic in the Navy he can look at your hand, Luis," said Robert. "Oh, that'd be great, it hurts like hell." "Well, have a seat over there I'll see what I can do," he pointed to a small medical tent. A bright red car pulled up and two guys stepped out one of the guys had curly brown hair and looked to be the same age as Trevor, his shirt was stained in blood. The other was also Caucasian he had straight black hair, glasses and a serious look on his face. "Damn, that was a close one! Eh, Aaron?" The curly harried guy asked. "Yeah, too close," Aaron responded. Aaron walked off simply waving to Vince and the others. "Oh, shit new people!" Alex yelled with excitement. "Welcome to the family, folks hope to see you for dinner." ---- Later that night Vince stood alone at the lake bed skipping stones he could still remember it in his head, Hank being shot he remembered ever detail the bullet hitting him the look on his face when he died. The pure lack of care or compassion his killer had. Could there be other people like that man in this world what if... "Hey, Vince, everything okay?" A voice interrupted. "Oh, hey Robert I'm fine just walking off that fish." Robert chuckled. "It's good shit ain't it?" "I'll say and I normally don't like fish, give my regards to the chef." "Will do. So what did you do before the dead started walking, Vince? Out of curiosity." "I had a bunch of different jobs. But I locked it down as a Carpenter it was easy work paid well, You?" "Well, I was in Army infantry for about five years took a knee injury and when I came back I took and office job. I hunted in my spare time witch is where I got the bow skills. My boy, Brad was actually going into the Army then all this happened." "Damn, sorry to hear it. So, Robert I don't mean to pry but I noticed that grave over there." Vince pointed to the grave a makeshift cross of branches at the front. Robert's smile disappeared a frown formed on his face he sighed deeply. "That's my wife's." "Oh, man I'm sorry I didn't mean to." "She was right there one second I turned around for one god damn second and next thing I know she's screaming my name one of those things is biting into her and she was just gone. Those things took her from me, Vince they took my Amber from me. I hide a lot of it, I have an image to keep up around here these people see me as a leader and I can't let them down." "I'm sorry, Robert I know how you feel. I lost my wife too." "Those things take her from you?" "No... She died in a car accident two years ago. Some drunk asshole cut her off she wreaked into another... killed on impact." Vince wiped his eyes. "Just recently we lost Lindsey's father, he was a good man. I'll never forget him." "I'm sorry, Vince I really am you're a good man staying strong for your girl like you do." "Thank you, Robert that means a lot, really." Vince looked out as the sun set over the tall buildings. "Maybe things will be better now. We can make this work, we can survive. To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Luis *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby (First Appearance) *Brad Jones (First Appearance) *Tina (First Appearance) *Aaron (First Appearance) *Emily (First Appearance) *Michael Hood (First Appearance) *Alex (First Appearance) Deaths *None Previous Issue: Issue 4 Next Issue: Issue 6 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost